Ps I love you
by All you need is Hope
Summary: Sango is a struggling mother and is trying to make money to support her and her daughter Rin. What happens when she gets asked out by her boss Sesshomaru? Will she be able to finally find happiness? Or will she get her heart crushed again? San/Sess story.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Sango, don't leave me! I can change" said Miroku who was talking to his soon be ex-wife who was walking out the door with 3 bags and their 2 year old daughter Rin in her arms.

"Sorry Miroku, but I had it, I'm done" said Sango sternly and turned around now not facing the man she once loved. Sango fell in love with Miroku at 17 and they had their child Rin when Sango was 18 and were married before Rin was born. But once they were married Miroku took his parent role very lightly. He was going out every night drinking with his friends from high school and would end up coming home drunk. Sango had two jobs working at a company with computers and then worked at a nearby diner for extra spending money. Miroku always hired a babysitter to watch Rin, and didn't work he had a job then got fired and didn't make a try to get another one. Sango had finally gotten fed up and started packing when he came home one day from a job that he just got fired from.

The divorce took 6 months to go through since Miroku refused to sign the papers, he kept telling Sango that he could change but finally he decided to sign the papers. Now Sango at 23 was living in a townhouse with her 5 year-old daughter Rin, and Rin started her first day of kindergarten today.

Rin came through the door of the townhouse smiling happily as she was approaching her mother who was cleaning up the living room.

"Hey, honey how was the first day?" asked Sango looking down at her happy child.

"It was fun! I made a new friend his name is Kohaku" said Rin who was giggling.

"Who's this Kohaku, is your boyfriend?" said Sango with a giggle and smirk.

"NO! He's just my new friend and can maybe he come over sometime this week" asked Rin innocently.

"Of course he can, but I just have to meet his Mom and Dad first" said Sango

"He only has a Daddy" Sango understood and lead Rin to the couch where they sat down to talk more about her day at school.

"So anything else" said Sango happy that Rin was making new friends at school.

"Me and Kohaku did a drawing together and we played outside he pushed me on the swing" said Rin while having a smile hit her face.

"Rin, why don't you go play in your room, while I cook dinner for us" said Sango who was smiling.

"Okay mommy" said Rin who was running towards her room. Sango thought back to the day she left Miroku. It was so painful with those memories and moving on without him. But it made her life easier now that it was more stable. But asked herself if Rin remembered her father at all; she seemed too happy to remember her painful past.

Sango wouldn't ask if Rin remembered her father, she would ask when the time was right. Sango went into the kitchen and started cooking up Rin's favorite food Muso soup and fried rice with veggies and eggs in it. {So good, I had it at a restaurant it was good yum}

"Rin, it's time for dinner" yelled Sango. All of a sudden she heard Rin's door open and footsteps running down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Yes mommy, yum it's my favorite thank you mommy!" said Rin has she looked at the food on the table her mouth watering at the delicious food.

Once they were done eating, Sango and Rin cleaned up the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Once they were done with that Sango was giving Rin a bath.

Listening to Rin complain about how she was a big girl and do it herself; Sango just continued washing her hair.

When Rin was in her pj's Sango came into her room, and tucked Rin into bed.

"Mommy, I love you" said Rin sleepily.

"I love you too sweetie, goodnight sleep well" said Sango as she got up and exited the room leaving the nightlight on for Rin and leaving the door open a crack. Sango went to her room took a shower and put on her pj's and went to sleep.

The next morning Sango got up and changed into her work cloths and went to Rin's room to wake her up. Once she woke Rin up and got her dressed into her uniform which consisted of a blue and black plaid skirt, a white polo style shirt with the schools crest on it and ankle socks with Rin's converse.

Rin was excited for this afternoon after school, her friend Kohaku was coming over after school and maybe mommy and his dad would date. Rin giggled at the idea.

Sango was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and packing Rin's lunch. "Rin, come on, get in here and eat we have to go" yelled Sango with a smile.

"Okay, Mommy I'm coming" said Rin who came running down the hallway dressed in uniform her hair in a half pony tail and her backpack over her shoulder.

"So you are you excited for Kohaku to come over today" asked Sango giving Rin her lunch and putting her breakfast in front of her.

"Yes, I'm excited mommy; I can't wait for you to meet his daddy" said Rin who had a innocent smile on her face knowing her mother wouldn't suspect something if she gave her that look.

"Okay, honey, come one were going to be late and then I'm going to have to explain to your teacher why you're so late" said Sango giggling.

After dropping Rin off at school Sango drove to her job and when she got to the floor she worked on she noticed a lot of paper work on her desk that needed filling out. Sighing out of frustration. She noticed her best friend Kikyo come towards her.

"Hey, you wanna come for drinks with me and Inuyasha tonight" asked Kikyo knowing her best friend needed a break.

"No, I can't but thanks Rin has a friend coming over tonight" said Sango

"Oh, that's too bad, and you know what Miroku keeps calling Inuyasha for me to tell you that he's changed and he wants to see his daughter" said Kikyo looking worried that Miroku was a touchy subject.

"Wow, he's starting this again. No I don't want to see him or want him to see Rin" said Sango ending the subject about Miroku.

Sango noticed her boss Sesshomaru coming over to her desk.

"Hey, Sango just get this paper work done for me and then you can go home all you have to do is read then and approve them "said Sesshomaru.

"Okay got it" said Sango as she went to her desk to get her work done right away, the sooner she got home the better.

"Anyway I was wondering would you like to go out this weekend maybe to The Water Grill with me?" asked Sesshomaru. {A/N: The Water Grill is a real place; it's a restaurant in Los Angeles}.

"Um, I'm not sure I'll think about it okay?" said Sango she really wanted to go out with Sesshomaru but was scared thinking would she go through the same pain as she did with Miroku.

"Okay, tell me tomorrow" said Sesshomaru and walked off to his office where he was working on a new plan the city. Sesshomaru was a builder with a successful company and Sango was his secretary.

Sango was all done with the paperwork; she got her bag and drove off to get Rin from school.

Once they got home Rin changed from her uniform to jean shorts and a t-shirt saying "_Ha, you can't see me!" _Sango also got changed only she changed into jean shorts and a Simple Plan t-shirt with a picture of the band on the front.

About 15 mins later they heard a knock at the door. Rin jumped up from the couch and answered the door before Sango could get to the door. At the door Sango seen someone familiar and it was no one other than….

Sesshomaru.

A/N: So that's the first chapter I hope you like it! I will update probably tomorrow. Please Review(:


	2. Chapter 2

"Sango!" "Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" asked a confused Sango but looking down she seen a boy who had chocolate brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes to match.

"I'm here since my son has a play date with your daughter" said Sesshomaru.

"To think you asked me out when you're married with a son!" said an angry Sango.

"For you information, I am no longer married" said Sesshomaru.

Rin came from behind Sango went in front of her and pulled Kohaku inside the house.

"Rin, honey just stay here for minute while me and Kohaku's dad talk okay?" asked Sango politely to her daughter.

"Yes, Mommy" said Rin.

"Thanks Rin" said Sango then her head snapped back to Sesshomaru putting all of her attention on him.

Sesshomaru broke the tension in the room by saying "So you have a daughter and I didn't even know that you were married"

"I'm not anymore, for you information" said Sango by the time Sesshomaru could respond Rin butted in saying "Why are you fighting" she asked innocently.

"Rin why don't you take Kohaku into your room to play" said Sango trying to change the subject.

"But you just said to stay here" said Rin.

"I don't care what I said before just go!" said an aggravated Sango. Kohaku looked up at his father and Sesshomaru gave a nod meaning Kohaku should listen. Rin and Kohaku took off running and giggling.

"Now that were alone, you didn't answer my question I asked you the other day" said Sesshomaru with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Look I know you wanna go out with me, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for more heartbreak I already went through enough with Miroku" said Sango sadly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if anything I will pamper you with gifts and treating you to expensive dinners" said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, fine I will go out with you just tell me when and where" said Sango with a soft smile hitting her lips.

"Tomorrow and I will pick you up here" said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face.

"Okay and what time so I know when to be ready by" said Sango with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I will pick you up at 7" said Sesshomaru.

After that they said their goodbyes and agreed on a time where Kohaku was going to be picked up. When Sango shut the door she heard giggling from behind the couch in the living room.

"I wonder whose back there" said Sango with a giggle and she tiptoed to the couch and looked behind it to see Kohaku and Rin laughing.

"Found you!" said Sango with an excited voice.

"No fair we were laughing!" said Rin who started laughing even harder than before.

"Okay, you two what do you want for dinner" asked Sango to the kids who were looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"Um, what about ramen" said Rin and Kohaku just simply nodded.

"Okay, ramen it is. Why don't you two go and play while I'm cooking the food" said Sango looking down at the giddy children.

"Okay, mommy" said Rin who was pulling Kohaku to her room. The two once again went running down the hallway giggling.

Sango went to the kitchen got to pans out and put the water in, then once the water was boiling she put in the noodles and about 3 minutes later she put the ramen into the bowl.

"Kohaku, Rin it's time for dinner" yelled Sango as she was putting the ramen on the table so that they can eat.

The two bouncy children came running down the hall and came into the dining room and sat down at the table and started eating.

Once they were all done, they put their dishes into the dish washing machine and all sat down on the couch. Sango put in a movie Robin Hood {cartoon version}.

Rin and Kohaku fell asleep during the movie, so Sango put them both on a couch and gave them a blanket and kissed them good night.

Sango called Sesshomaru and told him that they were sleeping and just to leave Kohaku here for the night since Sango didn't want to wake him up. Sesshomaru sent over some cloths for Kohaku to change into the next day.

Sango took a quick shower a put on her pj's and crawled into bed thinking of her date with Sesshomaru the next day.

_***The next day***_

Sango woke up to the song I'd come for you by Nickel back. When she opened her eyes she seen Sango and Kohaku staring at her with big eyes. Sango obviously not expecting them to be there rolled over the bed onto the floor from the scare they gave her. (I do this to my friends' tehe)

"Rin, Kohaku you guys gave me a scare" said a stern Sango but with a giggle.

"Mommy, were hungry what can we have to eat?" asked Rin.

"Well, why don't you guys get changed and I will cook my special pancakes with sausage and bacon how's that sound?" asked Sango.

"Sounds good! Come on Kohaku let's go get changed" said Rin pulling Kohaku to go with her.

"Um, I have nothing to change into" said Kohaku.

"Yes you do your dad wanted you to sleep but he brought you over some cloths and things you may want "said Sango going towards Rin's room with the Rin and Kohaku trailing after her.

Sango handed Kohaku his bag and left the room so he can get dressed first and then Rin can go.

Sango went to her room and changed into jean shorts, and a t-shirt saying "_People like you are the reason people like me need medication"._

Sango went into the kitchen and started the breakfast she promised the kids. Once she was done she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Sango quickly hid behind the couch and crouched down. She heard he kids yelling for her and then they guessed where she was Sango tried not to breath but it didn't work the kids jumped on her and started tickling her.

Once they were all done with breakfast they washed the dishes and Sango was getting ready for her date. She took a shower which was relaxing her sore muscles and then when she came out she looked at the dress she wanted to wear. It may look a little young for her but she wanted to try it and get the kids opinion.

The dress had a white top and a black bottom and it fit Sango perfectly showing all the right curves. With her dress she wore black high heels and had a little hand bag to match and complete the whole outfit.

Sango went into the bathroom to see the dress in a full length mirror and in her opinion she hadn't looked this good in a while. Before she went to get her shoes on and to get the kids opinion she did her makeup which consisted of black eyeliner, her usual pink eye shadow, a little blush and black mascara.

Next was her hair, she usually wore it in a high pony tail but to change it up she let it down and curled it with her curling iron. When she was done she unplugged it and let the heat come out of the iron.

Sango exited the bathroom and went to closet and when she opened the door to get her shoes Rin surprised her by jumping out and saying "You found me mommy!"and Rin started giggling.

Kohaku came into the room surprised and started laughing too and said to Rin "I found you!" he said in-between laughs.

"That's no fair my mommy found me first before you did!" said Rin defending herself.

"Still I found you so your it!" said Kohaku while rolling his eyes.

"Fine" said Rin while rolling her eyes too.

"Okay before you start playing again I need your guys' opinion do I look to old for this dress" asked Sango while showing them the dress on her.

"No mommy, you look beautiful!" said Rin looking up at her mother.

"Yes, my daddy will love this, I know his taste he doesn't too fancy but just right" said Kohaku who was being really quiet.

"Thank you" said Sango who did a small bow. {I don't know if that's how you spell it, but if I spell it wrong please tell me or I will feel stupid :/}

Soon they all heard a knock at the door, they all jumped. Sango had to admit she was nervous for her date, especially when it's your boss!

Sango hurried to the door with the kids trailing right after her. Sango went to open the door and when she did she saw Sesshomaru standing there with a nice dress shirt on, black dress pants and nice shoes. His usual silver hair flowing down his shoulders is now it a pony tail.

"Wow, Sango you look very nice" said Sesshomaru trying to hide his blush from her.

"Thank you, you do too" said Sango.

Just then the two were interrupted by someone coming down the hall.

"Hey Sango and Sesshomaru, um you asked me to babysit while you two went out" said Kikyo along with her was Inuyasha her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha.

"Do you two know each other" asked Sango but before Sesshomaru could answer Kohaku jumped out and said

"Uncle Inuyasha" he said running up to Inuyasha and giving him a hug.

"Hey Kohaku what's new with you? Is that your girlfriend" he asked.

"No Uncle Inuyasha she's my best friend" said Kohaku looking at Inuyasha like he was crazy, Kohaku loved Rin but more like a brother-sister love not like romantic.

"Oh, I see" said Inuyasha with a wink. Then Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"So I guess me and Kikyo are babysitting you to have a good time okay?" said Inuyasha who was pushing them out the door.

"Okay, we will be back soon okay?" said Sango to Rin.

"Yes, mommy" said Rin giving her mother one last hug.

"Bye, Miss Sango "said Kohaku giving Sango a hug too with a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru couldn't be happier that Kohaku finally maybe found a great mother figure.

After the last goodbyes they took off towards the restaurant that Sesshomaru made reservations to.

Soon they pulled up to The Water Grill, inside it was like a regular restaurant with seats but it was nicer.

"Reservation sir" said the waiter

"Tashio" said Sesshomaru.

"Right this way" said the waiter leading them to a table outside under the sky and a candle light was set on the table.

Sango was amazed about the set up and to think Sesshomaru did all of this for her. Finally she said something to Sesshomaru

"Thank you so much, you don't need to do this to impress me, I am already" said Sango looking into Sesshomaru amber orbed eyes.

"I know, but I love treating you to things" said Sesshomaru looking at her with a quick smirk.

"Okay then, well this is the best time in my life" said Sango looking down at the menu trying to figure out what she wanted to order.

"You can order anything you want" said Sesshomaru.

"No, most of these things are so expensive" said Sango looking for something with the price reasonable.

"No, Sango let me spoil you" said Sesshomaru.

"Fine, whatever you say" said Sango while giggling.

They finally ordered their meals and while eating Sesshomaru had to ask "Sango, will you be my girlfriend, you are amazing and I want you to be mine" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Sesshomaru" said Sango looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Good now let's continue eating" said Sesshomaru and at this Sango couldn't help but laugh.

Once they were done eating, Sesshomaru paid for their meal and they headed towards the car. Once they got back to Sango's apartment Sango said.

"Look, I had a lot fun tonight and we should do it again sometime" said Sango.

"Yes, we should but now you're all mine" said Sesshomaru.

"You're so right" said Sango who was giggling.

"Well I got to go, we have work tomorrow" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes that we do, but I'll drive Kohaku to school tomorrow if that's okay" asked Sango with a smile hitting her lips.

"Yes, of course but Sango don't be surprised if he gets close to you. He wasn't close to his real mother so that's why he did those this early he thinks of you as a mother" said Sesshomaru.

"Well, I'm flattered" said Sango.

"Yes, well I'll see you and one more this I love you" said Sesshomaru but before Sango could reply Sesshomaru gave Sango a passionate kiss on the lips which Sango had no problem returning. When the kiss broke they look at each other and kissed again only on the cheek and said their goodbyes and goodnights.

Sango walked into the apartment with Kikyo and Inuyasha sleeping on the couch Sango couldn't help but giggle. They Sango walked into Rin's room and saw Rin and Kohaku sleeping in Rin's bunk bed. Sango kissed them both goodnight and left the room.

Sango went into her own room took a shower again to get the product and perfume smells off of her and then she changed into her pj's thinking of the events earlier that night. And soon she fell asleep thinking of no one other than Sesshomaru.

A/N: Wow a lot went on in this chapter.

If you wanna see to the dress Sango was wearing for her date here's the link to it:

.?Function=Product&ProductID=36633&cat=73,295&div=4&pp=15

Now Kohaku looks like his mother! He looks nothing like Sesshomaru as you can see. Who should I make his mother? Tell me who you wanna be but it has to be at least from Inuyasha please. Since this is the best anime I know. But thank you please review. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like this chapter!

EnternalMoon13


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few months since Sango and Sesshomaru went out. They going out regularly and now they were known as a couple.

Sango woke up to the sound of her radio playing She's a Rebel by Green day; Sango crawled out of bed tired from the night before she had the kids and they were bouncing up the walls and it took awhile to get them to go to sleep.

Sango's work held a dress down day every Friday so the employees didn't have to wear anything to fancy, but it still had to be nice. Sango's outfit consisted of blue skinny jeans, brown boots but not too brown and a white cami over that was her nice teal cardigan.

It's was 7:20 when Sango finished so she went to Rin's room to get her up but realized that Rin was already up. That's when she heard giggling from the closet. So Sango just went to the closet and peaked in the see Rin giggling then she climbed out of the closet.

They got into Sango's car and once she dropped Rin off, Sango headed for work. Once she got in there were a big pile of roes on her desk. Sango went over there with a smile on her face.

The roes were sign from Sesshomaru but on the bottom of the card it said P.s I love you. Sango was so happy she couldn't wait to thank him; she took off towards his office when she ran into a rock hard chest.

"Oh, sorry" said Sango unsure who it was and frankly didn't care.

"It's okay Sango" said Sesshomaru, Sango didn't realize it was him so she let a giggle.

"Hey, got your flowers and I wanted to say thank you" said Sango who put her hand in his.

"You're welcome" said Sesshomaru who gave Sango a peck on the cheek.

Sango looked down at the ground sad since she didn't get anything for Sesshomaru but she got an idea she would take him out for dinner with the kids.

"Hey, do you want to go to dinner with me and Rin? You can bring Kohaku with you" said Sango.

"Sure, I would love to go" said Sesshomaru.

"But Sesshomaru let's keep this our secret, from the kids then they will be surprised" said Sango with a smirk.

"Okay, where do you want to meet" asked Sesshomaru.

"How about we meet at the Ritz, I was saving up for a special occasion" said Sango her eyes filled with happiness.

"Okay, but we are splitting the bill got that" said Sesshomaru who was going to no as not an answer.

"Fine" said Sango.

"See you tonight" said Sesshomaru, he kissed Sango's cheek one more time then started heading for his office, as Sango was heading for her desk.

Soon work was over and Sango swung by Rin's school to pick her up. Rin was so happy since Kohaku gave her a card saying Be My Valentine.

Once they got home Sango told Rin to go change into something nice. Then Sango headed off towards her own bedroom.

Sango took a quick shower and then blow dried her hair and then finally curled it. Once she was done with her hair Sango went to pick out her outfit which consisted of skinny jeans blue ones, the same brown boots she wore earlier and a shirt that had a beaded neckline but the whole shirt and over it she wore a black cardigan.

Once Sango was done getting her ready she went to Rin's room to see how she was doing. Rin didn't get dressed yet she was doing her homework when Sango came in.

"Wow, Mommy you look nice" said Rin.

"Rin, didn't I ask you to get ready?" said an aggravated Sango.

"Yes, but I wanted to finish my homework first" said Rin innocently.

"We'll finish it later, you have to get ready" said Sango as she went to Rin's closet to pick out her cloths for her to wear during dinner. Sango finally picked out a nice pair of jeans, boots to go with them, and a nice hoodie that had Rin's name on it.

"Thanks mommy" said Rin

"No problem" said Sango.

Sango exited Rin's room and went to get her cell phone to call Sesshomaru to tell him what time they had to meet at the restaurant.

Sango dialed his number and it was ringing

"_Hello" said Sesshomaru_

"_Hey, we want to meet at the restaurant at 6:30" said Sango remembering her reservation she made._

"_Okay, we will meet you there" said Sesshomaru_

"_Okay, love you" said Sango_

"_Love you too, see you later" said Sesshomaru _

They both hung up.

Sango got Rin into the car and they drove off towards the restaurant they were to meet Sesshomaru and Kohaku at. Once they got their parking space they went inside once inside they seen Sesshomaru and Kohaku sitting at the table looking for them.

"Hey, Sesshomaru" said Sango walking over to them.

"Hey, honey" said Sesshomaru while giving Sango a kiss on the cheek.

"So did you guys have a good day at school?" asked Sango.

"Yes" both Kohaku and Rin answered.

"Well, I saw this girl I know and I kind of like her" admitting Kohaku.

"What's her name?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kanna" said Kohaku.

"Well maybe you two can hang out one day we just need to meet her parents.

"Okay" said Kohaku beaming with happiness.

When the waiter came they all order steak and that Kohaku and Rin could share one since they were still little.

After eating and having a good talk about random things desert came out and that's when Sesshomaru took Sango's hand and bent down to one knee and he asked

"Sango will you marry me, you mean the world to me so does Rin and Kohaku needs a mother who is there for him "said Sesshomaru.

There was a moment of silence before Sango answered and her answer was "Yes, I love you and Kohaku as if he were my own and I want to be with you" said Sango and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Rin and Kohaku were laughing and they jumped out of their seats to go hug their parents only Kohaku went to Sango saying "I love you mommy" and Sango looked shocked but she gave him a warm smile.

"Rin went to Sesshomaru and saying "I love you daddy" and he was also shocked but he gave her a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Soon once they were done with dinner, they both agreed that Kohaku could spend the night. They kissed each other goodnight and went their separate ways to their homes. But before Sango drove off she looked at the inscription inside of the ring he gave her and it said P.s I love you.

Once Sango got home the phone ranged and it was the police saying that Sesshomaru got into a horrible car crash since the roads were slippery and that it wasn't his fault it was the other drivers since he was going over the limit and that's what caused the crash.

Sango was crying she couldn't stop. She called Kikyo told her what happened and asked if she could stay with the kids while she went to the hospital and of course Kikyo said yes and once she got there Sango went in for a hug and started crying into Kikyo.

"Look, he's going to be alright just go and I will take care of these kids" said Kikyo

"Okay, I will but are you sure your okay with them maybe we should take them with us so that they can see Sesshomaru and tell them that they love him and hope that he gets well" said Sango.

"Okay, I will go with you then" said Kikyo.

"Okay, let's get the kids up" said Sango and she headed for Rin's room to wake her and Kohaku up.

Once the kids were up Kikyo and Sango had to explain that Sesshomaru was in the hospital and that he was okay but they were going to go and see him. Both kids understood but started crying since they thought he was going to die.

"He's not going to die since the doctors are taking good care of him and his injures" said Sango with a fake smile, in her heart she hoped that Sesshomaru was going to be okay.

Kikyo, Kohaku, Rin, and Sango got into Sango's car and took off towards the hospital to see Sesshomaru.

When they entered the hospital they went up to the front desk to see which room Sesshomaru was in.

Sango went up to the front desk to ask while Kikyo took Kohaku and Rin into the gift shop to pick something out for him.

"Excuse me, but what room is Sesshomaru Tashio in?" asked Sango politely.

"Sorry miss, but he already has a visitor in there no more than two and I've seen you have at least 4 people" said the nurse.

"I'm his fiancé and one of those kids is his son, so let us through" said Sango getting aggravated by this woman.

"Fine you can go in since your family its room 612" said the woman.

Kikyo came out with Rin and Kohaku both them had teddy bears in their hands with cards and both had balloons around the teddy bears wrist.

They all walked down the hall and when they seen Sesshomaru's room there was a woman in there and she was flirting with Sango's fiancé.

Sango had no idea that was Sesshomaru's ex-wife.

Sango stomped into the room mad and hell even ready to pound that bitches face for flirting with her fiancé right in front of her.

A/N: Well that was a lot! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and I couldn't think of a way to write it. I hate writers block. But anyway for people who want Sara to be Sesshomaru's ex I have no idea who that is but I may. I was think Kagome but then no I have a better role for her.

But a special thanks to:

_**Tarrah36: Yes Sesshomaru rules! Lol, but I have no idea who Sara is O.o. But if I did I would use her. If you tell me who she is I can use her. I'm glad you liked it too**_

_**LT the 4**__**th**__**: Again I don't know who Sara is but thank you I'm glad you liked it. **_

_**Midorikko-the unessasary: Thank you, glad you liked it!**_

I hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sango stomped into Sesshomaru's room when the woman turned around with a smile on her face. Sango stopped for a minute trying to see the girl's face and when she realized who it was her face turned cold.

"Sara" said Sango venom filling her usual soft and welcoming voice.

"Hey there Sango what are you doing here?" asked Sara in a fake innocent voice.

Sango and Sara hated, and I mean hated each other in high school. Sara first liked Miroku but Miroku always loved Sango or at least Sango had thought. In high school Sara was the slut/good girl and Sango was the troublemaker/ bad girl. They had their own separate friends and always messed with each other's groups but Sango's group always won. But it never stopped Sara for going and flirting with every boy in the school and getting them to get into her pants.

"I'm here to visit my future fiancé if that's alright with you" Sango hissed, her eyes cold and her face mixed with hatred and anger. Why didn't Sesshomaru tell her that his ex-wife was Sara?

"Please as Sesshomaru be engaged to someone like you, your pathetic and you wish Sesshomaru was yours, but he's mine we had a child together!" said Sara her voice now to filled with venom.

"Whatever then why did he give me this ring, hmm? Just so I can be his whore? No that was your job" said Sango her voice getting louder and sterner.

"That's enough, Sara please go so I can be with my family who I love" said Sesshomaru who had finally stepped in to stop them from starting a fight in front of the kids.

"Daddy" said Kohaku as he came through the door and jumped on the bed hugging Sesshomaru as tight as he could nuzzle into his chest crying.

"Daddy" said Rin this time she too jumped on the bed and hugged Sesshomaru tightly and she wouldn't let go and she was too crying and she gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek.

"Kohaku, do you remember me honey?" asked Sara her voice now sweet.

"No, who are you! You're not my mommy that's my mommy" he said pointing to Sango who just stood there and blushed.

"No, sweetie I'm your mommy you don't remember" said Sara in a fake hurt tone.

"No you're not! My mommy is kind to others and doesn't leave me behind to go and get drunk" said Kohaku he clearly remembered Sara but didn't want to.

"Oh Kohaku" said Sango as she went up to hug him, he jumped off the bed and ran over to Sango completely ignoring Sara.

"Sesshomaru doesn't he know who the hell his mother is or not? Did you brain wash him to thinking that wench was his mother?" said Sara in a nasty tone and did a glare towards Sango.

"No, he remembers you, he's choosing not to remember you and to ignore you since he's found a better mother figure than you will ever be and he loves Sango as if she was his real mother, but he knows who his real mother is but he doesn't love you" said Sesshomaru like it was obvious.

"What! I'm the one who carried him and gave birth to he should love me and not that whore who stands on corners for a living" said Sara knowing she would get Sango's quick temper out of control.

"Is that all you got is the whore comments, well Sara it's pathetic. Were not in high school anymore but I don't mind doing this" said Sango she pushed the kids back and was charging for Sara and punched her square in the jaw. "By the way don't get me confused with you, that's your job remember?" said Sango.

"Ow! That hurts" said Sara she was clutching her bleeding jaw and giving a death glare towards Sango.

"What's the matter can't take a punch? Can't fight back? Your pathetic, and stay away from Sesshomaru and my kids" said Sango her voice stern but still cold.

"Fine, but you will pay I promise you that, I'll see you in court for custody for Kohaku" said Sara her voice filled with hatred.

"Whatever you say Sara, how many times you have tried and you still can't even get visiting rights" said Sesshomaru his voice now cold as Sango's, his eyes filled with no emotion and so was his face.

"I'll get him this time just you wait" said Sara and she walked out.

"Okay, Sango we need to talk and don't worry it's nothing bad" said Sesshomaru with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sango pushed the kids out and woke Kikyo up and she was sleeping the whole time through the Sara incident and when Sango woke her up she said "I'm up, I'm up" said Kikyo and Sango couldn't help but laugh and she told Kikyo what happened and Kikyo started laughing. But then she and Sesshomaru needed to talk and that it was nothing to worry about and if she can watch the kids for a few minutes.

Kikyo had agreed and sat outside with both kids on her lap fast asleep.

**~Sesshomaru's room~**

"So what did you want to talk about" said Sango who was sort of worried even if Sesshomaru said it was nothing to worry about.

"Well, come and sit down and I will tell you the story about Sara and me" said Sesshomaru and Sango went to laid on the bed with him her head on his chest and his arm around her waist.

"Well me and Sara got married around 17 after high school was over, I thought I was in love but no I was wrong. Once she was old enough to go out and drink she does it every chance she gets and then end up coming home drunk. But once she was pregnant with Kohaku she stopped being so wild and I hoped if she was a mother she would care to take her parent role seriously but she didn't after Kohaku was born she would continue to go out and drink. When Kohaku was two she came home drunk and started hitting him saying she didn't love him and she wanted him gone. I came into the room just in time and I took Kohaku away from her and ran upstairs and started packing our bags and I filed for divorce right away and I was granted it but she didn't sign the papers for awhile but she did finally and I got full custody since what had happened" said Sesshomaru his calm exterior was now sad and that's when rolled down his cheek.

"Don't worry I will NEVER do that to Kohaku poor thing" said Sango but her voice filled with a soft and welcoming tone.

"I know you're much better than her" said Sesshomaru kissing Sango's forehead.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" said Sango before drifting asleep and all Sesshomaru did was smile and kiss her head and ended up falling asleep to right next to the person he loves.

**~The next morning~**

Sango woke up to an empty bed in the hospital and she heard someone say "You must have been tired from all the drama last night" said Sesshomaru with a smile on his face.

Sango just grinned and got up from the bed to go and hug Sesshomaru and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he didn't mind but return it but on the lips and they shared a passionate kiss and then they heard giggling from the door and their stood Kikyo, Kohaku, and Rin giggling at the site.

Sango and Sesshomaru just rolled their eyes. The doctor said it was okay for Sesshomaru to go home they just wanted him over night. They all headed towards the Sango's car and drove home. Kikyo said her goodbyes and said that Inuyasha would be worried and he did call 10 times.

"I'll be right back I'm going to take a shower" said Sango as she ran towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put of basketball shorts and a gray tank top.

Sango came out of the shower and into the kitchen to find it a mess, flour everywhere and dirty dishes flowing over the sink and the floor filled with some flour.

"Surprise" the all yelled at the same time. Sango got spooked and fell on the ground and she started laughing. Sesshomaru ran over to help her up he got changed to into basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hey sexy" he said and Sango simply rolled her eyes and gave him don't-start-with-me-look.

"Come on we made you breakfast let's go eat" said Sesshomaru leading Sango to the dining room.

"Okay, what this for? I can walk by myself you know I'm not 3 anymore" said Sango

"Yea but you still act like it sometimes" said Sesshomaru with a quick smirk.

"True" said Sango agreeing.

Sesshomaru lead Sango to the dining room and he sat her down at a seat. "Now, don't open your eyes until I say so okay honey" said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, okay I won't" said Sango who was getting aggravated and hungry.

"Just hold on a second" said Sesshomaru. He rushed out of the room to get Rin and Kohaku so that they can get Sango's gifts for her birthday which was today.

Kohaku and Rin rushed into the room with a gift each in their hands and Sesshomaru had a gift to. Finally he said "Open your eyes"

Sango snapped her eyes open to see two gifts on the table and her face lit up. "Oh, thanks guys you didn't have to do this" said Sango.

"We know mommy we wanted to do this" said Kohaku who jumped down from his chair and gave Sango a hug.

"Aw, that's Kohaku" said Sango her motherly side was showing. Rin to jump down and ran to her mom and gave her a hug and Sango picked up both kids and hugged them both tightly.

"I love you guys" said Sango giving them both a kiss on their cheeks.

"Now open your presents Mommy" said Rin and Kohaku.

"Okay, okay" said Sango and she picked one of her gifts. It was from Kohaku and when she unwrapped it, it was a picture of Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru and Sango outside the house and the frame said Family on the outside. But that was not it of what he got her, he also got her a necklace/locket in a shape of a heart with a picture of him and Rin and of Sango and Sesshomaru in one side and them in the other.

"Aw, this is so nice of you Kohaku" said Sango and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sango picked up the next gift and it was from Rin. It was a mug that had the whole family on it and on the side it said "World's greatest Mommy".

"Aw, Rin this is so nice of you and both of you are to kind" said Sango to the kids. Next was Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru came behind Sango gave her the gift it had holes in it and when Sango opened it there was a cat in it.

It jumped out nuzzling it's head on Sango's shoulder. Sango was happy she loved cats. And it was sweet of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kohaku to do this for her. She started crying but it was out of happiness.

"Its okay don't cry" said Sesshomaru.

"I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed by all of this, it was sweet of all of you thank you" said Sango.

"We love you mommy" said Rin and Kohaku at the same time at this they giggled.

"Yes, we love you" said Sesshomaru.

"I love you all too" said Sango.

"Now let's eat" said Sango and she started digging in the pancakes and started eating along with everyone else.

"So, what do you want to do today Sango" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well I wanted to maybe invite a couple friends over for a small party nothing to big" said Sango who had a smile on her face.

"Okay, good I've been planning this for weeks with Kohaku and Rin, we were going to throw you a party" said Sesshomaru with a smile plaster on his face.

"Wow, and I didn't know, I would have thought Rin would have told me" said Sango who gave the look.

"Daddy said to keep it a secret" said Rin in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, uh huh" said Sango acted like she was hurt.

"I'm sorry mommy don't be upset!" said Rin.

"I'm fine honey I was just pretending" said Sango.

"Your mean" declared Rin who was pouting.

"Sorry honey" said Sango.

"Whatever" said Rin while rolling her eyes.

"Now let's get ready for the party" said Sango while getting up and getting the others dishes.

"Okay, let's get this house cleaned up" said Sesshomaru while going after Sango.

"This is going to be a great party" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes it is" agreed Sango.

**A/N: Wow that was long. Anyway I'm sorry I haven't update for two day but I had softball Saturday it was a double hitter and same thing with Sunday and I had a baptism Sunday in the morning so please don't be mad! But I will update tomorrow maybe not sure yet depends on my softball schedule but don't worry tomorrow tournaments start so I will be done with softball after the tournaments. **

**But anyway a special thanks to: **

**LT the 4****th****: Thank you! Glad you liked it! :)**

**Taraah36: Thank you for that link, it really helped! I figured that's who you were talking about but I wasn't sure.**

**Anonymous: Glad you liked it! **

**P.s- I'm sorry if I made Sara a little bit of a slut, I really am but I wanted her to be the bitchy ex-wife and I know it's a little OOC and so was Sesshomaru but I wanted him to have some feelings. So sorry! Hope you guys can forgive me(: **

**But I hope you liked it!**

**EternalMoon13**


	5. Chapter 5

Sango went to the living room with Kohaku and Rin. She needs to pick out a name for the cat and she was deciding what it should be.

"What do you think the cat's name should be Kohaku and Rin?" asked a confused Sango not knowing what to name her cat.

"Why don't you name her Kirara" suggested Kohaku who had a bright smile on his face.

"Kirara" said Sango trying to see how it sounded, the cat purred at the name.

"Well the cat seems to like it so Kirara it is, good job Kohaku" said Sango while giving Kohaku a big hug.

"Mommy, what are you and daddy going to do for the party like what food and decorations" said Rin trying to sound out the word.

"I'm not sure yet sweetie Daddy and I are going to have to talk about it" said Sango in a warm tone.

Suddenly the phone rang; Sango sprang up from her seat, and rushed towards the phone before they missed the call.

When Sango was about to say hello she heard Sesshomaru on the other line and decided to listen in on the conversation and it was going like this.

"_Hello"_

"_Hello Sesshomaru this is Sango's father are you going to pick us up or what?"_

"_Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes" _

"_Good, me and my wife and other daughter will be waiting see you soon and Sango doesn't know about this right?_

"_No, of course not, I thought it would be a nice surprise" _

"_Of course see you in a few"_

"_Yes, bye Mr. Tajya"_

That's when the conversation ended. Sango looked shocked she couldn't believe that her parents and her sister were in town. Her and her sister didn't get about, her sister's name was Kagome and well Kagome always was jealous of Sango because Sango was older and had a husband and everything she wanted Kagome still lived with her parents.

Sango wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Hey, honey I'll be back I have to go get stuff for the party" said Sesshomaru with a smile on his face.

"Okay, don't take long" said Sango really knowing where he was going but she had to admit it was sweet of him to ask them to come out here Sango hasn't seen her family in 4 years so this will be a shocker, for everyone.

"I won't, see you later love you" said Sesshomaru and he was gone out the door.

"Love you too" said Sango at the door, he gave a simple wave a got into his hummer and drove off.

Sango walked back inside, was this going to be interesting, how will parents her react to see she moved on from Miroku. She was worried.

Sango went to the living room to see Kohaku and Rin playing with Kirara and having a good time. Sango smiled at the site she was happy that they were happy and her life has improved. She loved her life with Kohaku, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Even if there were some bumpy roads ahead she didn't care she loved them all.

Sango went over to where Kohaku and Rin, and interrupted their fun by asking them

"You guys want to make a cake for me and you can decorate it for the party?" asked Sango with a smirk hitting her lips.

"Yea, that is fun, I do anything for you mommy" said Kohaku as he was getting up.

"Me two, I'll help I love making cakes with your mommy" said Rin while getting up from the floor.

Soon the three heard the door open, and they all rushed towards the door to see who it was first came in Sesshomaru then Sango knew the rest her sister Kagome, her mother, her father, and Hojo from high school who was holding hands with Kagome.

"Hello Sango" said Mr. Tajya

"Hi dad what are you doing here?" asked Sango in a curious voice.

"Fine, Sango don't say hi to me or mom" said Kagome her voice cold as it always is.

"Don't talk to my mommy that way" said Kohaku.

"Mommy" questioned Sango father.

"Yes, she's my mommy the best one out there and I don't want any disrespecting her like that she will get to you!" declared Kohaku and ran away crying.

"Thanks' a lot Kagome for making him cry" said Sango her voice to cold now too.

Sango ran after Kohaku she found him in Rin's room crying into the pillow. Sango went to him and sat on the bed she started rubbing his back hoping that will comfort him but he still was crying then he picked his head up and put it on Sango's lap, Kohaku clutching her legs. Sango ran her fingers through his hair ruffling it.

"I'm sorry I talked to your sister that way Mommy" said Kohaku his voice sad, he was clearly guilty.

"Don't worry about it, I would of done the same thing, she shouldn't talk to others that way it's not nice to disrespect them" said Sango.

"I'm still sorry, I think I should apologize to her" said Kohaku his tears starting to go away, and his happy face was starting to come out again.

"I think you should, but Kohaku don't let anyone talk to others like that it's not nice you have to respect them if you want respect back" said Sango with a warm smile.

"Okay, Mommy I will, I love you" said Kohaku and he got up and gave Sango a tight hug.

"I love you two sweetie now let's go back out there shall we Rin will want to play with you and Kirara" said Sango with a small giggle.

"I love it when you laugh" said Kohaku who started giggling.

"I do too. I love you. One day some girl is going to be happy to have you" said Sango with a big grin on her face.

Sango and Kohaku existed the room. Sango carrying Kohaku when they went back to the living room Rin was on Sesshomaru's lap smiling. Her father, mother, sister, and her sister's boyfriend all talking, everyone was quiet when they seen Kohaku and Sango enter the room Kagome's nose wrinkled Sango knew too well she didn't like Kohaku since of that comment Sango thought_ "Uptight bitch"_

"Hey, Kagome Kohaku wants to say something to you" said Sango shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Fine, let the brat talk" said Kagome her voice filled with venom.

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome for talking to you like that I don't want my mommy to be hurt by anyone I love you her too much and I hope you can forgive me" said Kohaku.

"Whatever" was all Kagome had said.

"You can do better than that. Do you know what hell this Kohaku has been through? We don't know how it is having a mother who didn't give a damn about her child and went out drinking and then one night a innocent two year old her baby she started hitting him and telling him "I don't love you" or "I wish you were gone" and then only have a father to look up too? Do you know how it feels? No of course not we had a good life he hasn't so show respect! said Sango who was flooding with anger.

"What? That really happened to this little boy" said Kagome who was completely shocked.

"Yes this all happened, now if you decide to be respectful even to the kids you can stay, if not then leave my house I don't want people like that around them" declared Sango who had a small smirk on her face.

"Okay, fine I'll watch what I say happy?" said Kagome.

"Very, now Kohaku, Rin you want to make that cake" asked Sango who had a big smile on her face.

"Sure mommy" they both said and they again giggled on how they did it. Sango took their hands and started heading towards the kitchen.

"Sango, can I help I wanna spend time with my grandkids" said Sango's mother.

"Fine mom let's go and help them" said Sango and Sango's mother went over to the kitchen.

Sango and her mom plus the kids got out all the ingredients eggs, vegetable oil, water, the mix, a bowl, and a pan to cook it in. Kohaku and Rin pounded the eggs on the side of the bowl, and then they placed the egg in the bowl. Sango poured the vegetable oil and water and Sango's mother mixed. Once they were done mixing Sango put the mix into the pan and placed the pan into the oven to cook. Sango let Kohaku and Rin lick the bowl and spoons. {I still do this ^^}

"Okay guys it will take awhile for it to cook, why don't we put up some decorations for our guests to enjoy" said Sango with a smile on her face.

"Okay Mommy" said Kohaku running towards the big bag of decorations that Sesshomaru brought back from the store.

Sango got out the streamers and put them all around the room the colors they had were purple, blue, black, and green. Sango scattered the streamers making them twist and turn in different directions. Sesshomaru put the balloons in some places. Kagome and Sango's father were out shopping for food for guests. Everything was going perfect. Until she showed up.

Sango heard the doorbell and rushed to the door figuring it was her guests but no it was Sara, Sesshomaru's ex-wife, great just what Sango needed.

"Hello Sango, Sesshomaru home?" asked Sara she had something in her hand it looked like an envelope.

"No, he's at the store how can I help you?" asked Sango

"Oh, can you give him this, it's from me and my lawyer when you should appear at court and everything tell him to give me a call once he sees these" said Sara

"Okay, I will goodbye" said Sango and Sara simply nodded and walked off. Sango slammed the door shut out of frustration, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom and threw the papers onto the dresser, it was her birthday and Sara wouldn't ruin it.

Sesshomaru came from the backyard from the grill he was cooking hamburgers and hotdogs when he heard Sango slam the door shut.

"Hey, Sango what happened?" asked Sesshomaru almost wished that he didn't ask.

"That ex-wife of yours stopped by go upstairs to find out what she left you" Sango spat and she walked off.

"Okay, I'll go check" said Sesshomaru when he was about to go upstairs the doorbell ranged again when he answered it was his father Inu No Taishou and Sesshomaru's stepmother Izayoi Inuyasha's mother.

"Hello Sesshomaru" said Taishou {I'm just using Taishou instead of Inu No Taishou since it's easier}

"Hello father and Izayoi how are you?" asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did get along with his father and Izayoi but he stilled loved his real mother but she died when he was 5 of illness.

"Were good, is your brother here yet?" asked Izayoi.

"No, not yet I'm sure he will be here soon do you wanna see your grandchildren" asked Sesshomaru leading them in to the house with a smile.

"Of course we would, now who's this bride of yours?" asked Taishou looking around the room trying to spot his future daughter-in-law.

"Let's go find her shall we?" asked Sesshomaru leading his parents to where he last seen her. They ended up finding Sango on the trampoline with Kohaku and Rin jumping up and down she was showing the kids how to do tricks safely without getting them hurt. (Btw it's now like March-April sorry forgot to mention)

"Hey, Sango come say Hi to my parents" said Sesshomaru while laughing at his brides' silliness.

"Okay, hold on Sesshy" said Sango while giggling she did one more flip and jumped off the trampoline and went to greet her guests.

"Hello I'm Sango Tajya nice to meet you" said Sango very politely she wanted to impress her future husbands parents.

"Hello I'm Inu No Taishou but you can just call me Taishou and this is my wife Izayoi" said Taishou.

"Nice to meet you both and opps this is my daughter Rin" said Sango. Rin was hiding behind Sango because of her shyness.

"Hello there Rin" said Taishou bending down to her height.

"Hello, Mr. Taishou" said Rin quietly she was too shy to be herself especially in front of new people.

"Just call me grandpa, I'm going to be very soon" said Taishou. Rin just simply nodded and came from behind her mother and went to hug her grandfather.

"Aw, that's so cute" Sango whispered to Sesshomaru. Sango couldn't help but smile Rin was doing good, now she can get comfortable with her new grandpa.

"Yes, it is. He's really good with kids" Sesshomaru whispered back.

"Hey, where's Kohaku?" asked Sango that's when she heard giggling she crept over to the bushes and she surprised him by saying "Peak a boo!"

"Mommy, you found me!" said Kohaku. Sango picked him up and swung him around in a play motion making sure not to hurt him.

"That was fun mommy" said Kohaku.

"Yes, it was why don't' you go say Hello to your grandparents?" said Sango as she lead Kohaku to where his grandparents were standing.

"Hello Kohaku haven't seen you since you were a little toddler just learning how to walk" said Taishou.

"Yes, I remember that, you were so cute back then and you still are" said Izayoi.

"Hey, grandma and grandpa I missed you guys" said Kohaku running up to his grandparents to give them a big hug.

"Oh, Sesshomaru here I forgot to give this to you, Sara wanted me to give this to you and say call her when you see this" said Sango she ran upstairs to get it for him just to get it over with.

"Okay" said Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru opened it, there were papers in there that needed his signature for agreeing for share custody which Sesshomaru wasn't going to sign. And inside there was a picture of Sango kissing Miroku. Sesshomaru was so mad but he realized something Sango had on a tank top that day and same with today but Sango got a tattoo of Sesshomaru's name on her back so when she worn a tank top you can see it.

Sesshomaru looked at the picture and there was no tattoo so this was taken in high school.

Sango saw to the picture and was mortified, she couldn't believe it, and how could Sara go so low? But Sango had the tattoo to prove it and well Sesshomaru or Sango didn't mention this to anyone not even their parents.

"Okay, that's done and over with "Sango was interrupted by a scream downstairs when she rushed downstairs there stood at the door Miroku.

"Hey, is Sango home, I wanna wish her a happy birthday" said Miroku.

"What the hell do you want?" spat Sango her voice filled with venom.

"I wanna see my little girl Rin, I have a right I'm her father" said Miroku knowing he would get his way.

"Yes, you are but you were never around her. Sesshomaru is a better father than you bastard" hissed Sango.

"That hurt Sango, now where is my damn child" said Miroku in a hurt tone.

"With her grandparents, get the hell out of my house before I kick your ass out" said Sango her voice getting colder with each sentence.

"What grandparents? She never had any they never visited her" said Miroku.

"You didn't want them too!" said Sango getting angrier with each sentence.

Miroku went right passed Sango into the backyard where Rin was with Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

"Rin, honey come to daddy" said Miroku finally seeing his daughter. Rin turned around but instead of running to Miroku she ran to Sesshomaru and went behind him.

Sango ran out of the house into the backyard where her family plus Sesshomaru's was all looking confused.

"What do you want Miroku" said Sesshomaru his voice cold and his eyes and face emotionless.

"I want my daughter, that's what I want" said Miroku his voice demanding and meaner like he was a whole new person that Sesshomaru or Sango didn't know from high school.

"Too bad, you left her to go drink and Sango got fed up and left you" said Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you think you know about me? Remember we used to hate each other guts in high school. I bet that's the only reason you are with Sango to get back at me since you hated me in high school that's so pathetic you know that? Wow Sesshomaru" said Miroku knowing he had hit a soft spot especially with Sesshomaru.

"Wow, are you serious I love Sango and I always will. How dare you say I only love her to get back at you! I wouldn't do that to her or Rin. Someone like you would have done that because that's how much of an idiot you are" said Sesshomaru his voice getting louder and madder by the second.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You're using them just to mess with me and guess what it's not going to work you pathetic demon I hope you burn in hell I really hope you do" said Miroku.

"Whatever, I'm done with you get out of here" said Sesshomaru.

When Miroku turned around he felt a sharp pain in his jaw when you looked up it was Sango she had punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell Sango? Why did you do that for" said Miroku while rubbing his now bleeding jaw.

"For what you said to Sesshomaru nobody and I mean nobody talks to like that! Do you have any manners! I will make sure you don't see Rin ever again and I don't think she wants to see you know since of what you said to Sesshomaru you jerk" spat Sango.

"Whatever I'm out of here" said Miroku going through the house and exiting out the front door. That's when Inuyasha and Kikyo came into the house looking confused. Sango let out a small smile for them.

"I'm not going to ask" said Inuyasha who came to the backyard.

"Good then don't" said Sango who let out a small giggle. Kikyo ran over to Sango to give her a big hug. Kikyo also gave Sango her birthday gift from her and Inuyasha.

Soon there was music playing and dinner was set outside on the tables in the yard. Everyone ate on the patio in the chairs and tables set up by Sesshomaru.

Sango unwrapped her gifts she got a best friend forever necklace from Kikyo with a picture of them in the locket. From her parents she got $300 (they are VERY rich) and from her sister she got $50 bucks plus their grandfather's boomerang which Kagome had redone so it looked brand new. (Sango's parents made weapons for a living).

"Thank you guys for coming, I love all the gifts" said Sango and she went around to hug every one of them.

After thanking everyone Sango and Sesshomaru and everyone else dance to some music with the person they loved and they all had a good time.

**A/N: Wow that was a lot! I wrote over 3000 words in this chapter wow. So anyway I hope you guys like it. It's not my best effort and I don't really care for this chapter but I hope you guys do. **

**Special thanks to:**

**LT the 4****th****: It wouldn't be the same without Kirara! I'm glad you liked it! (:**

**Taraah36: Glad you liked it. And I updated so I hope you're happy.**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**P.s- If you like this story check my other stories maybe you'll like them too! **

**Bye for now**

**EternalMoon13**


	6. Chapter 6

Today it was the day Sango and Sesshomaru had to attend court for the custody rights of Rin and Kohaku. Sango was nervous she had to admit Miroku did have rights over his daughter but one thing no one knew was he had abused Sango and Sango was afraid he would do that to Rin. She kept it a secret for a long time and the truth was about to come out in court that morning.

Sango woke up to the sound of you and me playing by the Lifehouse. Sango crawled out of bed and dragged herself to the shower. After she was done in the shower she came out in blue skinny jeans, brown boots, a white came, with a gray cardigan.

Sango still had to wake Rin up, Sango walked down the hall to Rin's room to find Rin still asleep. Sango woke Rin up and got her dressed. They were going to meet Sesshomaru and Kohaku. Sango got into her car hands shaking. She started the car and drove off to the courthouse where she was to meet Sesshomaru and Kohaku. When she got to the courthouse she immediately saw Sesshomaru and Kohaku standing out the courthouse looking around.

"Hey" said Sesshomaru coming down the stairs to meet Sango and Rin.

"Hey, aren't you nervous?" asked Sango her voice shaky from all the nerves, she couldn't look up at Sesshomaru to meet his gaze, what would he think of her if she told him about Miroku? Would he still love her?

"Yes, actually I am. I would let Kohaku have custody rights but I just don't want him to get hurt again" said Sesshomaru his face emotionless, along with his voice.

"Good, I thought I was the only one who was scared here" said Sango her voice sounded relief.

"Shall we go inside" said Sesshomaru he took Sango's hand slipping his into hers.

"Yes, let's go" said Sango, she loved holding Sesshomaru's hand it felt so safe; she loved the feeling of being safe and thinking nothing will hurt me as long as I'm with Sesshomaru.

They walked into the courthouse, it was big marble columns, marble floors, and chandeliers scattered everywhere. Sango, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, and Rin sat down at a nearby bench.

Soon after about 15mins Sesshomaru's case was first, Sango sat in the audience with Kohaku and Rin waiting to see the verdict of the judge's decision.

Soon Judge Takashi walked in dressed in his black robe, he took his seat, and said "Let's begin the custody rights between Sesshomaru Taishou and Sara Karou" said Judge Takashi.

"You begin Sesshomaru" said the Judge.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and soon began his case.

"Well your honor, I don't want my ex-wife Sara having custody or visitation rights over Kohaku our son since she used to go to the bar and drink. But then one night after coming home from the bar she went up to Kohaku and started hitting him and telling him "She didn't love him" or "I wish you were gone" anything mean she could come up with. Kohaku still remembers this accident and he doesn't want anything to do with his mother. He would rather spend time with my fiancé Sango then go with his mother. If you want to speak to Kohaku in this court you have my permission to do so" said Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's ask him what he remembers" said Judge Takashi.

"Kohaku would you please come to the witness stand and tell us what you remember about your attack from your mother" said the judge.

"Yes, sir" said Kohaku quietly. He rose from his seat, his head down he walked up to where the witness stand was.

"Okay, now tell us what you remember from that night" said Judge Takashi.

Kohaku took a moment to gather the courage to tell the story of his attack by his mother. It was a horrible experience and he wished he could erase from his memory. Finally Kohaku spoke after taking a few minutes to relax.

"When I was two, my mother came home from the bar. I just remember Mommy's home, but then she looked down at me with cold eyes, like I was hated by her. She walked closer to where I was, I started to back away scared I thought she was going to hurt me. She came closer looking more and more hateful towards me, I was about to run when she grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled. I remember screaming for my dad but he was upstairs in the shower, I was supposed to be asleep. Then she threw me to the ground she slapped me in the face, then she drove her fist to my stomach. I remember hurting and I just wanted to die at that point but I held on. Then she grabbed my face squeezing it and saying "Listen and listen good, I don't love you! And I never will you are a problem that I must come home to every night when I could be at the bar. So get that straight!" Then I heard my dad yelling and screaming at her. He ran over to me and picked me up. We went to his room and called the police. That's all I remember" said Kohaku who had started tearing up during his statement.

"Thank you Kohaku, you may step down" said Judge Takashi.

"Now, I will make my ruling. I believe that Sara Karou should see her child but it will only be once every week depending on the parent's decision. Also it will be monitored by a child services provider. Do we agree to these terms?" asked Judge Takashi.

"Yes" said Sesshomaru who had a small smile on his face knowing his son would be safe with monitored visits.

"No way, what if I want him to spend the night or something?" asked Sara.

"Well, that couldn't happen Miss Karou" said Judge Takashi.

"Yes, it could! If your ruling was better, I will never be able to see my son now because of you" said Sara.

"Yes, you will. Miss Karou if you don't stop you're going to be held in continent of this court. You do know that there is a fine too it starts at $500 dollars you are very close to 1,000 dollars" said Judge Takashi.

"I don't care. I just want my son and your pretty much saying I can't you old hag! "screamed Sara. But the judge had enough with her and said

"Bailiffs take her away" commanded Judge Takashi.

The bailiffs made it to where Sara was sitting. They took her into jail for continent of court and now she had to pay 1,000 dollars since she kept arguing with the judge about his decision.

"Court dismissed, until next case" said Judge Takashi.

They all exited the court room, Sango and Sesshomaru thankful that the judge didn't give her a lot of custody rights but again they were monitored so it was a plus. Who knows what she does to him if he was alone with her.

Sango was waiting for her case; she was sitting on the bench Rin and Kohaku between her and Sesshomaru. She was nervous, how will she be able to come out with the abuse? But she had to for Rin's sake at least.

It was finally Sango's turn when they called out for her she got up took Sesshomaru's hand and they started to walk with Rin and Kohaku at their sides. Sango was dragging her feet she didn't want to do this. But she had to; she had to be strong for Rin, Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

Once they got there, Sango took her seat next to her lawyer and Sesshomaru plus the kids were in the row behind them. Soon the Judge came back and they decided to begin the case. Sango looked over and seen Miroku his violet eyes glaring right at her with hate.

"Okay, now this is a custody war for Rin let's begin" said Judge Takashi.

"Okay, Miss Tajya will you give us your statement that you requested" said the judge in a curious voice.

"Yes sir" said Sango quietly she moved from her seat and went to take the witness stand. She was nervous she will have to tell her whole story in front of many people including her kids, plus future husband.

Sango took a few deep breaths before beginning her whole story then finally she began.

"Okay, when Rin was a baby she was upstairs in her room taking a nap. Everything was going great until Miroku came home. He was mad about getting fired from a job and was really angry about the whole situation. He took his anger out on me by screaming usually, but not that day he came home all mad about getting fired and he slapped me saying this was my fault getting pregnant at a young age and that it ruined his career, he could have a lot of money, and he could retire early but no he said I ruined his football career since I got pregnant with Rin. He slapped me again it was stinging with pain. Then he pushed me to the floor and started slapping me and he drove his fist into my stomach I felt the pain it was brutal I remember just wanting it all to get away and to never come back. Then he grabbed my hair and yanks it and threw me against a cabinet. He was about to come and hit me again when a grabbed a frying pan and wacked him in the head. Terrified for my life plus my daughter's life so I run upstairs got some of Rin and my things together grabbed her and ran down the stairs out the front door and I drove to my friend house and stayed there for a couple of nights. Miroku called and begged me to take him back, but I made him promise never to hit me again or Rin he did but it got worse. He started hitting me daily. I still have a bruise to prove it"

Sango slipped off her jacket and should everyone the bruise on her right shoulder blade. When she was done she put her jacket on again.

"Well I've seen enough" said Judge Takashi. Sango got off the stand and went back to her seat with her lawyer.

"I made a decision, Miss Tajya had a right to take your daughter away she was fearing for her life however I will grant you weekly visits only once a week depending on Miss Tajya's decision do you two agree to these terms?" asked Judge Takashi once again.

"Yes" said Sango who was so happy at least her father didn't get full custody.

"Yes, I agree" said Miroku quietly. His fist clenched from his anger but he had on a calm expression.

"Good and it will be a monitored visit. This case is dismissed" said Judge Takashi taking his leave.

They all walked out Sango with a happy expression on her face was glad to get that out of her system.

"Sango I didn't know that happened to you. Why didn't you tell me" said Sesshomaru in a worried tone.

"Don't Sesshomaru I'm fine I just didn't want to relive it that's all it's the same thing with Kohaku he didn't want to relive that experience" said Sango in a know-it-all voice.

"Well whatever let's go home shall we" said Sesshomaru picking up Rin.

"Yea let's go home "said Sango also picking up Kohaku.

The two walked out with the kids in their hands. They felt like justice was served and that the ruling was fair.

_**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks to all of you how said I should continue. I was about to discontinue it because of that incident. I really appreciate it! Now for explaining myself I dedicate this story to my best friend and she know's nothing about it! Lol but her mom is going through the same thing only my best friend was 10 and she seen her mom get abused by her dad. Now she's happier and loves her mom's new boyfriend and his son. So I dedicate this to them to show how lucky they are to find each other.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sango woke up to the sun shining through her window. Frustrated she crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom; she took a quick shower, dried her hair, and put on some jean shorts, a Hello Kitty "Kiss me" top and black flip flops.

Today she was doing quick wedding errands with her friends; since her wedding was tomorrow she had to do last minute things. Sango went downstairs to meet her future husband at the kitchen table with their kids.

"Hey, good morning" said Sango as she sat down.

"Morning" said Sesshomaru with a smile on his face.

"So, I'm doing errands today with some friends since our wedding is like tomorrow and don't forget you have to pick up my parents. They rather see you then me" said Sango with a tint of happiness in her voice when she said "parents".

"Yea, I know. So are you taking Rin or Kohaku with you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, they'll be bored to tears" said Sango with a giggle.

"Good, I have something planned for you" said Sesshomaru who's face got a little brighter and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hm, I wonder what it is"

"You'll just have to wait and see what it is" said Sesshomaru as he was on his way out the door after closing the door.

Sango simply smiled, she grabbed her key's and purse from the kitchen counter and ran out the door to go and meet her friends for a little shopping before the wedding.

Sango finally arrived at the place where she was supposed to her friends, once she got out of the car she heard her name being called.

"Hey Sango" exclaimed Ayame.

"Hey Yams, long time to see?" replied Sango rushing over to greet her friend.

"It's been forever, but Kouga and his new job it keeps us moving around" said Ayame with a smile.

"That's good, so I can't believe I'm getting married again" said Sango with a tint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hey, Sango and Ayame" yelled Kikyo along with her was Kagura. The group was completed, just like high school.

"Hey guys" said Sango

"Hey, I can't believe your marring Sesshomaru, but we all knew you guys were the perfect couple" said Kagura with a giggle.

"Yea, I know. I wish I would have dated him instead of Miroku" said Sango with a little bit more emotion when she said Miroku.

"Well, anyway let's get started, is your sister coming or not?" asked Kikyo.

"No way. You guys know how she get if we all hung out, she flip her lid" said Sango with a small giggle.

"Your right" said Kagura

"Yeah, I don't know why she hated us. We didn't even do anything to her" said Ayame with anger filling her voice remembering high school and Kagome.

Kagome didn't like Sango's friends since they weren't up to her standards. Kagome didn't want her sister being with a bunch of skaters which include: Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagura, Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru.

Plus she had a personal grudge against Kikyo since she had Inuyasha and Kagome didn't.

"Okay, guys let's go and get me and your dresses" said Sango who started walking away.

"I really got to wear a dress? Can't I just wear a suit or something else nice" complained Kagura who hated wearing dresses (So do I XD)

"Sure, then we can stick you with the boys, since you're going to dress like one" said Sango her words dripping with sarcasm.

"No need to be sarcastic San" said Kagura.

Sango simply rolled her eyes, walking along the sidewalk looking for the store which they got their dresses from, they finally spotted it, they couldn't believe who was in their it was Kagome.

Sango, Kagura, Kikyo, and Ayame walked into the store. Kagome had spotted them she gave a smile towards Sango but glares towards Kagura, Kikyo, and Ayame.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing here?" asked Sango.

"I'm here to help you of course. Sesshomaru told me you were going out to get your wedding dress and I wanted to see it" said Kagome with a smile.

"Whatever" said Sango with frustration this was only supposed to be with her friends and Kagome had to come and ruin it with her controlling attitude.

Sango went up to the lady and asked for her dress, when she got it she went into the dressing room along with her in there was Kikyo to help zip up the dress.

When Sango came out she was glowing with happiness, the dress showed off her curves nicely and it was beautiful on her.

The dress was a strapless, it had white flowers going down the sides and then the dress at the end flew out with flowers scattered everywhere on the bottom. Sango looked truly beautiful.

Now it was time for Kagura, Kikyo, and Ayame to try on their dresses. When they all came out the dresses had a V-neck, it was a baby blue dress that flowed nicely and showed their curves good too.

Once they were all done Sango went up and paid for the dresses for renting them. They walked out of the store dresses in hand.

"Okay, now what should we do?" asked Sango with a smile plastered on her face.

"I don't know why don't we go out to lunch then head to your house to hang out" suggest Kagura.

"Good idea" said Kikyo with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan now where do you want to go for lunch" asked Sango.

"Why don't we go to Subway, its good and not expensive" said Kikyo

"Yum Subway" said Ayame licking her lips.

"Okay, to Subway we go" said Sango with a giggle, before going to Subway they put their things in the car and headed off.

Once they came in everyone stood in line and ordered their food, then they found two booths which they could use and they were right next to each other so they could talk.

"So are you excited or nervous for your wedding" asked Ayame while taking a bite of her sub.

"Yeah, I actually am" said Sango with a small smile.

"Doesn't worry nothing bad will happen, it's your day tomorrow and you're going to love it" said Kikyo with a smile hitting her lips.

"Your right, I just need to relax that's all" said Sango in a calm tone knowing Kikyo was right.

Once they were all done with their food, they dumped in the garbage can on the way out and went to their cars. On the drive home Kagome was giving Sango a hard time about her friends and she should be careful and as always ranted how immature they were, stupid, and just not the type of people she should be hanging out with.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with them! Especially Kikyo she took away Inuyasha from me that slut!" screeched Kagome in the car.

"Shut up! He never liked you, get the hell over yourself. I don't give a damn if you don't like my friends" yelled Sango who was trying to remain calm.

"Whatever, Kikyo's a slut, Kagura probably in a gang, and Ayame who knows?" spat Kagome venomously.

"Grow up. Just shut up" said Sango ending the conversation. She popped in a Simple Plan Cd and put on "Shut up" and blasted it so she couldn't hear Kagome.

The rest of the car ride was silent after the agurement all you could hear was the music. Once they arrived at the house Sango didn't see her friend's cars so she just went inside and knowing they would show up eventually.

When Sango and Kagome came through the door she heard people yell "Surprise". Then she seen all her friends Kagura, Bankotsu, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kouga, then there were her parents, her fiancé and her wonderful children.

"Aw, honey thanks I love you" said Sesshomaru running up to him giving him a kiss and a hug.

"No problem, this is like our bachelor and bachelorette parties only combined" said Sesshomaru.

"Aw, that's sweet, well is this party LET'S GET IT STARTED!" said Sango with happiness filling her voice and a soft smile hitting her lips.

Sango went over the radio and turned it up and started dancing everyone did. They all had a fun night and everyone was looking forward to the next day.

**A/N: I know sucky ending to this chapter right? I ran out of ideas and I was being lazy I know shame on me. But I love to thank Sesshomaru's gurll for finally reviewing this story! About time right?**

**Here was her review: **

_**GREAT! STORY BTW PPL IM THE ONE SHE IS TALKING ABOUT WITH ME MY MOM MY DAD AND MY STEP DAD AND STEP BRO! NOW TO THE FAMOUS WRITER EternalMoon13 thanks for always being their when my parents weren't and just being a great friend my uncle must b right... never to lose a great friend like you even though we fight sometimes we will always get through it no matter what cause 2 friends like us shouldn't stop being friends! And GUESS WHAT! Day 482 is here for my mom and Ryan I hope! Lol well I'm gonna comment this cause i just wanted to say thanks, and I'm on your computer so I g2g bye :)**_

_**To Sesshomaru's gurll: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I know you been through tough times, since you came crying to me about your real brother (yes she has one and her mom gave it up for adoption and she never ever seen him! All she has are pictures, but she gets to meet him when he's 18 at least) and how you mom got beat trust me I know. **_

_**Well once again I'm glad you liked it. **_

_**Thanks to all you readers out there who support me and this story! I love you guys 3. Well bye for now (:**_


	8. Sorry!

Author's note…

No I have NOT abandoned this story; but reality hit me when school had once and sadly started again. Please don't be angry with me. But right now this story is on hold; but I will promise I will try to update on weekends if I have time.

I hope all my reviewers didn't give up on me ^_^'.

Until next time I write and I HOPE you guys still support me.

xSesshomaru'sMistressx


End file.
